Bleach Drabbles
by I.LoVe.GrImMjOw
Summary: Just a collection of Bleach short stories/drabbles. Suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tora-chan: I know I shouldn't be starting another story… but I couldn't resist! This idea has been in the back of my head forever. These drabbles are mainly going to be funny, but I might mix in a few more serious ones. I'll also take requests, and I'm willing to include characters from other animes, books, or movies. Just let me know what you want!**_

_**Byakuya: This writer owns no portion of Bleach, or anything else she may make a reference to.**_

_**Tora-chan: Thanks Byakushi!**_

_**Byakuya: Do not call me by that preposterous name.**_

_**Tora-chan: Okkk Bya-bya!**_

_**Byakuya: …**_

_**Tora-chan: Well here we go!**_

"Since The Beginning, no one has ever stood in the heavens, neither you, nor I, not even God himself, but that emptiness in the throne of heaven will be filled from this day forth, I will be the one to stand in the heavens" Aizen crowed to the surrounding captains, crushing his glasses, and ruffling his hair.

In his moment of glory and triumph, he did not realize he was losing his footing, and was caught by surprise when he began to plummet towards the ground… and the angry looking captains.

"Shit!" he gasped. He shouldn't have crushed his glasses. He could barely see anything. Well, it was a very dramatic effect.

_Thud_

Aizen hit the ground hard. Really hard.

The first thing he was aware of was hysterical laughing.

Gin Ichimaru was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

"Cant….breathe…." he gasped.

"What the hell Gin!" an angry Rangiku stormed over the silver fox.

"Hey, what's Tousen doing?" Kenpachi was the first to notice that Tousen was still disappearing in the Negacion.

"Aizen? Gin?" he yelled. "Why aren't you answering me?"

Tousen looked extremely confused.

"Are you blind of something?" Aizen yelled.

He mentally face palmed himself. "Never mind."

As Tousen began to fade with the Negacion (becoming more and more frantic), Gin was starting the suffocate due to his hysterical laughing.

"Damn it Gin, what is so funny?"

"He- I- master plan- hahahahahahahahahahaha" Gin broke back into hysterical laughter.

At this point, Gin was starting to lose consciousness due to lack of oxygen, so he was eventually unable to laugh anymore.

He gasped, catching his breath. He appeared to have regained his composure, when he glanced at Aizen.

He fell into hysterics again, this time unable to stop himself before losing consciousness.

Aizen swore that the bastard was still laughing.

Aizen looked up to find himself surrounded by ten very angry looking captains. Even Hitsugaya was there, which confused Aizen. Hadn't he killed the kid?

"Uhh, it's opposite day?" he offered weakly

_Tora-chan: How's that for the first drabble/ short story? Hopefully good! I think this should have been how this scene went. _

_Aizen: I disapprove._

_Tora-chan: Hmm, wonder why. Well, I'll try to add a chapter every day! Hmm, I wonder if anyone even reads the author's note… if you're reading this, add Sally the Sea Serpent to the end of your review! Haha well byebye! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tora-chan: I'm going to try to keep my promise of one update per day!**_

_**Starrk: Tora-chan doesn't own Bleach… zzzz**_

_**Tora-chan: Well, I'll let Starrk sleep, enjoy!**_

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Karakura town. No hollows or arrancar attacking anyone, and no new from the Soul Society.

The Kurosaki family was out together shopping.

So far, they had all been getting along decently, which was no mere feat for the Kurosakis.

However, Isshin Kurosaki ruined it all. It wasn't really his fault, the guy couldn't help it.

Ichigo had his back turned to his father, and wasn't paying attention at all. An easy target.

"Never let your guard down!" Isshin suddenly yelled, launching himself at Ichigo.

Ichigo, who had been reading something, had no time to react, and was promptly knocking through multiple displays by Isshin's "crazy screwy kick."

Now to the Kurosaki family, this wasn't anything new, and Karin and Yuzu just let out sighs of annoyance, and Karin muttered threats on her father's life under her breath.

On the other hand, the nearby customers were horrified, and rushed to Ichigo's aid immediately.

"Are you alright son?" One plump elderly woman asked.

"Umm yeah I'm fine," an embarrassed Ichigo responded.

"Someone arrest that man!" a mother with two children shouted.

The other customers vocalized their agreement.

"Yeah!"

"He abuses his son!"

"I don't want someone like that around my children!"

"That man is insane!"

"He's out of control!"

"He could have seriously hurt this young man!"

The police officer that stood guard at the front door walked over to the sight of the commotion.

"What's the problem here?" the officer asked.

The customers repeated themselves with even more enthusiasm.

"Arrest him officer!" they all shouted together after.

The officer turned to Isshin, who had been slowly inching towards the door.

"Sir, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you down to the station," the officer requested.

"But-" Isshin sputtered.

"You can come quietly, or we can do this the hard way," the officer fixed his steely gaze on Isshin.

"Masaki, why don't our children love me?" Isshin muttered under his breath as he was taken away in handcuffs.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had walked back over to Karin and Yuzu.

"You guys what to get ice cream? I'm paying," Ichigo offered.

"Sure!" both girls responded cheerfully.

They'd get Isshin and explain everything later.

Maybe.

* * *

_**Tora-chan: Yay, I got this done pretty quickly! Hope it's still good! Please review! The more reviews, the better the update! Adios amigos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tora-chan: Next drabble! **_

_**Grimmjow: She don't own nothin**_

_**Tora-chan: Sadly true. Well, I own my bike! This was inspired by the Shinigami Women's Association's Beach trip. Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

Toshiro didn't like the heat.

Correction: he hated any weather over 65 degrees.

It made sense when you considered the fact that his zanpakuto was ice-based. Hyourinmaru didn't like heat either.

This is why Toshiro had originally refused Rangiku's offer to come with her and the Shinigami Women's Association on their beach trip in the human world. Beaches were hot. Plus, the SWA kind of scared him, an opinion most male shinigami shared.

However, after being subjected to Rangiku's incessant pleading and whining, Toshiro couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I will go on one condition, and one condition only! If I go, you have to finish the paperwork when we get back, and I mean it."

Rangiku pouted at the idea of paperwork, but couldn't resist getting her captain to come to the beach.

"Ok Captain!" she agreed cheerfully. She'd just bribe Kira or Hisagi to do it later.

After Rangiku had spent hours and hours on deciding whether the bring her cute bikini with the ruffles, or her sexy one piece with cut-outs (Toshiro didn't approve of either), they were finally on their way. Toshiro was wearing the only pair of swim trunks he owned, which had been a gift from Rangiku.

After meeting everyone else, and arriving at the beach, Toshiro was hit hard by the intense heat.

He snuck away from the others, and found shelter in one of the many empty buildings. The beach must be closed today.

Toshiro did wonder why the little shop he was in still had its air conditioning on. He wasn't complaining though.

"Hi Hitsugaya-taichou!" a cheerful voice appeared out of nowhere, and caused Toshiro to jump.

It was Orihime Inoue, but what was she doing here?

She continued babbling, apparently oblivious to Hitsugaya's confusion.

"Did you need something?" she asked. Before he could answer, she was talking again.

"We're running the snack stand for you guys!" she exclaimed happily. That made Toshiro a little less confused.

"I wish we had ice though. All ours melted." Her happy expression faded a little.

"I guess I could make ice…if you wanted me to," Hitsugaya hesitantly offered. That would cool him down at least.

"Sure! That would be great!" Orihime exclaimed. "Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"You're welcome" he answered quietly, offering her a small smile.

After his exchange with Orihime, Hitsugaya began creating ice. He relished in the coolness that the ice brought. This was definitely better then that hellhole called a beach.

Unfortunately for Hitsugaya, this sanctuary wouldn't last forever. Orihime ran over to Hitsugaya, rambling on about watermelon monsters, an Ukitake's two third seats burying him alive.

Toshiro decided that he couldn't ignore either, and returned to the beach.

He could feel the heat hitting him in waves as soon as he stepped out of his refuge.

Why couldn't the Shinigami Women's Association choose somewhere like Alaska for a vacation?

When he arrived back at the beach, it was in complete chaos.

Some extremely large watermelon were attacking the occupants of the beach, and succeeding at it.

Ukitake appeared to be taking a nap on the beach. Toshiro had to admit that the sand sculpture around him did look like a coffin. Not to mention the food and incense. Now that Toshiro thought of it, how was Ukitake sleeping through all this commotion? Toshiro could definitely use that skill.

The watermelon monsters finally were being defeated, thanks to some guidance from Nemu.

Toshiro had to wonder, who had thought that this would be a fun and exciting game? More than half the shinigami appeared terrified.

Well the SWA was pretty sadistic at times.

Toshiro swore it was getting hotter. Damn global warming…

"Captain!" Rangiku shrieked. She ran towards him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Captain, you missed all the fun!" Rangiku shouted.

"You call this fun? And you don't need to yell, I'm right next to you," he snapped. Toshiro didn't mean to sound so cross, but the temperature was making him extra irritated. Somehow, the temperature was still increasing.

Toshiro began to get dizzy, and he started seeing black dots.

Rangiku was still talking, and was awaiting a response from her captain.

"Captain?" she called. She waved her hand in front of her face. "Helloooooo, taichou?"

"It's…too…damn…hot," he mumbled. Then, he fell face-first into the sand.

"My taichou is dead!" she screamed. Rangiku dropped down to the sand, and started shaking the unconscious captain around.

"Wake up taichou!" she yelled.

At this point, Unohana decided to intervene.

"Rangiku-fukutaichou,"Unohana addressed her, "Captain Hitsugaya has merely overheated. He is not dead."

"Oh right, I knew that. Hahahaha," Rangiku laughed awkwardly.

Hitsugaya let out a groan, and cracked his eyes slightly open.

"Taichou!" Rangiku squealed, jumping on him and hugging him extremely tightly.

"Can't… breathe," he gasped.

"Oops, sorry," Rangiku giggled, loosening her grip.

"You are never dragging me to the beach again," Toshiro grumbled.

"And you better get that paperwork done. Without Hisagi or Kira's help."

"But Taichouuuuuu!"

* * *

_**Tora-chan: Sorry I'm uploading this so late, I had a cookout with family friends so I didn't have time to write it earlier, but I still want to keep my promise of one upload a day. I already have an idea for tomorrow!**_

_**Ulquiorra: Hooray. I can barely contain my enthusiasm.**_

_**Tora-chan: Don't be a Debby Downer! Please review! I would love to see some suggestions! I'll write almost anything. You just have to hit that lovely review button down there. Did I mention that the review button really makes your eyes pop? See you next time! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tora-chan: Here's the next drabble! I'm planning on doing a lot of updates today, so look out for my other fanfics!**_

_**Zaraki: She doesn't own Bleach, but I'll fight you if you're strong**_

_**Tora-chan: That was random… well enjoy and review!**_

* * *

The Eleventh Division was hands-down the most rambunctious squad in the Gotei 13.

Most avoided the Eleventh Division like it was the plague, which was understandable considering that all shinigami entering would be expected to fight the squad members, possibly to the death.

The Fourth Division was especially disliking of them. Zaraki's men would fill up the squad with injuries from their unreasonable fights, and terrorize the timid fourth squad members.

Everyone in the Gotei 13 had to wonder what kept the Eleventh Squad from imploding and destroying itself.

There was one person responsible for keeping the Eleventh Squad from plunging into total chaos.

That person was Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Most people believed Yumichika to be nothing more than a vain, self-centered, violent person.

Nothing could be further from the truth… well he was kind of vain.

Anyways, Yumichika was responsible for all the paperwork (which included a lot of death certificates), gathering new recruits, removing dead bodies from the squad, keeping candy away from Yachiru, assigning missions and patrols, cleaning up messes, handling their squad budget. Preparing training sessions (which was mainly brawling), and of course, making himself look fabulous.

He was similar to Captain Hitsugaya, except taller of course, and he was his squad's fifth seat (that four is so ugly!). Plus, he wasn't as uptight, and got drunk with Rangiku and the others.

His work wasn't exactly up to par with Hitsugaya's though.

His paperwork could use some work, especially when he was up all night working on it.

He had been extremely tired when he had filled out paperwork the night before. The sheet he filled out was a death certificate for a squad member that had literally jumped into a hollow's mouth. Feeling tired and cranky, Yumichika filled in:

Name: Dumbass #74

Time of Death: Today

Cause: Being a dumbass

Notes: Was a total dumbass

Signature: Captain Zaraki (it was actually just a bunch of scribbles, but that's what it's supposed to say)

This seemed satisfactory to him.

The job that Yumichika hated the most was cleaning. Mainly, because cleaning made him dirty, and who would want to scrape guts and blood off the floor of the sparing room?

Apparently no one, since Yumichika was left to do it.

He didn't really mind assigning patrols and missions. He liked the extra power it gave him. Anyone who screwed with him, or called him out on his more feminine qualities were going to be sent on a long, long journey alone with Yachiru. After Yumichika would unfortunately forget to keep candy away from the pink-haired vice captain of course.

Gathering new recruits was one of his favorite jobs. He would never admit to it, but Yumichika would get the new recruits to make comments about Ikkaku's lack of hair, or something just as offending to Captain Zaraki. It was kind of a hobby.

It was all hard work, but Yumichika had to admit, he liked knowing that without him, the Eleventh Squad would become a time bomb. Frankly, it kind of already was one, but Yumichika kept it from exploding, well, exploding too much.

But if Yumichika gets dark circles under his eyes from staying up and working on paperwork, there will be blood spilt.

* * *

_**Tora-chan: I just have this vision of Yumichika doing all the work in our favorite squad haha. I feel like Kenpachi wouldn't even know that they had paperwork. **_

_**Kenpachi: We have paperwork?**_

_**Tora-chan: No! It's a conspiracy, don't believe it!**_

_**Kenpachi: Ok? I'm gonna go find Ichigo and kill him a little bit.**_

_**Tora-chan: Have fun! Review or Kenpachi will kill you a little bit too! Hehe bye-bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tora-chan: So sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise to update every day, I've been super busy this week, and it's my last week of camp.**_

_**Grimmjow: Well ya don't own Bleach**_

_**Tora-chan: That's right Grimmy!**_

_**Grimmjow: Don't call me that!**_

_**Tora-chan: Ok Grimm-kitty. Well, enjoy! This one is more serious than funny. Requested by **__Eveica__**!**_

* * *

Neliel Tu Oderschvank was wandering through the desolate desert that was Hueco Mundo. The battle between the forces of Aizen and the Seireitei had left it in a more worn and ragged state that it had previously been.

The Shinigami had retreated to join their main forces, and to face Aizen once more. Nel wasn't too interested in who won, but she hoped Ichigo would survive. She was fond of the substitute shinigami with vibrant hair.

At the moment, she was searching for her companions, Pesche and Dondochakka, whom she had been separated from in the series of battles. She was sure she would know if they were dead, she would just feel it.

Nel had once again regained her true, adult form, and was hoping she would be able to maintain it this time. She was not comfortable with the possibility of turning into a defenseless child in the middle of battle, like she had when fighting Nnoitra.

Nel wished she had taken the bastard out all those years ago when he begged her to.

As she continued walking through the vacant desert, something in the generally dull, blank space was an unusual burst of color.

_Blue_

That was definitely not a frequently sighted color in the drab setting Nel was currently in, so naturally, it drew her curiosity.

She was surprised by what she discovered though.

The Sexta Espada was lying, motionless, in the sand. He had countless wounds covering him, and Nel felt a grudging admiration spark at the fact that he was still breathing.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was nothing if not stubborn though.

Neliel recalled Nnoitra's cowardly attack on Grimmjow, who had just been defeated by Ichigo. The memory was fuzzy due to the fact that she had been in her child form when it occurred, but Nel had seen Grimmjow's clear hatred towards Nnoitra, something they shared.

Feeling a newfound connection with Grimmjow, Nel knew she couldn't just leave him there to die, especially not after he had fought so hard to remain alive.

Nel gently lifted Grimmjow off the sandy ground, and backtracked to a cave she had passed recently. There, she bandaged his wounds with the remains of his destroyed shirt, and waited.

Waited for a sign of life of his ever-so-still body.

Her patience was rewarded when after what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than 45 minutes, the Sexta began to stir.

His azure eyes slowly opened, and took in their surroundings with confusion and weariness.

When his eyes finally settled on Neliel, they widened slightly with something akin to shock.

"Neliel?" he mumbled, confused, and not yet fully alert. "Where am I?"

"You're in a cave in the middle of Hueco Mundo," she gave a straight answer in return.

"Why?" he asked vaguely. Nel knew what he was asking though.

"Because, no one deserves to die like that," she states simply, "And I don't want to be the last of my kind," she admits.

He seems to mentally mull over her words before nodding his understanding.

"Thank you." She can tell this wasn't easy for the Sexta to say, and he didn't say it frequently either.

She gave a nod similar to his own in return.

There, they sat in comfortable silence, both viewing the barren landscape around them with peace.

They had both been betrayed, but at that moment, they knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_**Tora-chan: So first serious drabble, I already have an idea for another, but keep sending suggestions! They are very appreciated. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again tomorrow, but who knows, life's crazy. Well, see ya later!**_


End file.
